Little Tomato and Guitar Player
by xx-InvaderSamm-xx
Summary: Lovino Vargas and Antonio Carreido Fernandez have lived in abutting apartments for the past three months. Not realizing it was one another, they re-met on a chat site and fell in love once again. Will feelings finally be told or will they continue to hurt themselves by keeping those feelings unchecked? One-Shot. Spamano.


Romano sighed heavily, sitting back in his chair. This was the third month and it was probably getting a bit out of hand. He was the personification of Southern Italy, for God's sake, how could this thing effect him so much! What was it, you ask? The internet.

Not just the internet; this chat client. Even more so than that, it was the person he's been talking to.

He knew not the person's actual name, nor did he know where the person was located. He didn't know what the person did for a living, nor did he know too much about this secret person. What he did know was that this internet stranger had stolen his heart. It started with a little Private Message on a semi-popular chat site America had shown him; Xat.

He was in a chatroom with America and possibly England as well- he didn't know for sure about the latter. What he did know was that Alfred had told him to use a discrete name for his username and don't allow anyone to know his real name- Romano or Lovino- and that he shouldn't give any information out. Just like any other site, of course. However, what he didn't expect was the array of people who were already in the site.

There were 230 people, once he had entered, with seven moderators and two "owners" of the chat. One was America, of course. He was given a moderator position on the chat, since the American 'trusted' him, for whatever reason.

Accordingly, he set his username to 'Little-Tomato_Ripe-and-Angry', since he couldn't necessarily think of anything else. He was told that, if he liked the site, he needed to check it regularly to ban people cybering and make sure people followed the rules. He expected people to talk to him, of course, but he didn't expect one conversation.

_**Little-Tomato_Ripe-and-Angry**_ : HEY! ASSHOLES! Stop with the sex!  
**THE_HERO_AND_HIS_BURGERS** : So not cool, dudes.  
**Crumpets-and-Tea-is-the-Life-for-Me** : He has a point. It's racey and rather offensive to the eye.  
**Guitar-Player-Extraordinaire** : Si, I agree.  
_**Little-Tomato_Ripe-and-Angry**_ : Idiota, don't use Spanish when I'm here.  
_**Little-Tomato_Ripe-and-Angry**_ : It reminds me too much of someone I know.  
**Guitar-Player-Extraordinaire** : Oh? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?  
_**Little-Tomato_Ripe-and-Angry**_ : Bad. Very bad.  
**THE_HERO_AND_HIS_BURGERS** : Dude, I'm pretty sure the dude you're talking about would take serious offense to that..  
_**Little-Tomato_Ripe-and-Angry**_ : So?! It's not like the idiota is here. I know all of that bastardo's usernames, anyway.  
**THE_HERO_AND_HIS_BURGERS** : Gotcha.

Yet, even though he did everything to stop Guitar Player, he could never get the idiot to stop speaking Spanish. To make matters worse, the idiot even went to the extent to Private Message him.

From about the fifth time the idiotic person had messaged him privately, he knew his heart was gone. It was captured in a titanium cage that he couldn't seem to find the key to. They've had conversations about virtually everything under the sun; the best kinds of tomatoes, the sights of different countries, the coolest places to visit, awesome foods... Everything.

He knew so much about Guitar Player, yet he knew so little.

Romano knew a few things; that Guitar Player was a man, he loves tomatoes as much as the Southern Italian, he's travelled quite a bit- notably around Italy, France, Eastern Germany, and Spain- he obviously loved to sing and play the guitar, and he was apparently a tanned farmer. Oh, not to mention that Alfred must have trusted him- if even a little- because he was a moderator as well.

Yet, he didn't know the location of this man. He didn't know the man's name. He didn't know the man's sexuality (which was a major thing to know if Romano fell this hard for him). He didn't know what he worked as, how old he was..

It was like trying to find his way around a dense fog.

When he worked in the cafe with Feliciano (a side job they picked up because they often got too bored) he would rush around and be abnormally nice to people in an attempt to make the leave faster. Why? So he could leave faster. So he could leave and get online to see if Guitar Player was on.

Even through those idiotic and stupid World Meetings. He would make sure he was in a hotel that offered free wifi and run as fast as possible to the room only to get online.

It was getting more like an addiction than a hobby; talking to the man, anyway.

It was currently ten-thirty and the Italian couldn't get his eyes off of the screen. He loved it when the man used Spanish to tell him goodnight and he didn't know why. The only other person who used Spanish as much as Guitar Player was Spain- and he knew that Spain would rather spend his time in the tomato fields rather than be online. In fact, at the last meeting, he stated that most of his time within that last month was spent in the fields.

Which led Lovino to believe it couldn't be Toni.

"Ugghhhhhh. I know'a we're in the same'a time zone.. Why won't he'a stay up later!" Lovi yelled at the laptop.

He was currently staying in a quaint apartment in America upon Alfred's request. Apparently, there has been a strange abundance of Italian tourists in the last year and the number only keeps rising. Since the American didn't know much Italian, he asked Feli and Lovi to come stay for a while.

Apartment complex; Garden Walk. Number; 9, Lovino Vargas. Number 8; Feliciano Vargas. Number 7; Alfred F. Jones.

Well, that was Al's home away from home.

He stayed in that apartment when one of the Italian brother's were in for the month or week.

Lovino slammed his head down on the desk, carefully avoiding the laptop. "That ragazzo has'a got me too worked up to'a go to bed..."

* * *

Antonio sighed happily, leaning back in his chair. Today marks the fourth month he's been a moderator on this awesome chat site, and the second month of his crush he's met on the website.

Alfred had introduced him to it once he said he was going to be staying in America for 6 months to avoid his boss's rage for his most recent decision about beginning a new alliance with Denmark. It wasn't like Matthias was bad or anything, but his boss was worried about if he got into another strife with Sweden.

Obviously those two needed to stay away from each other after excessive periods of time together.

America told him that he'd keep his secret about staying in the country and that he'd support any lies he told about it- if he could, anyway. He also told him to choose a different username than he normally used for this website.

So, instead of something having to do with Spanish, Bulls, Conquistadors, or Tomatoes- he chose something few people knew about him. His love for playing the guitar.

"Dios mio. That makes the second Italian I've fallen for." He whispered, staring at the now-dark computer screen.

He knew Lovino would never give him the time of day, let alone love him back. Yet this Italian was different. This man was harsh and angry, yes, but he was far more sweet than Lovi was. He used different terms and was more open about his feelings. But, it was possibly because it was the internet- people were usually a lot more open on here.

There was one thing he was sure of, though. Lovino was still in Italy, yet this Italian was in America. They were along the same time-zone, after all.

Spain heaved a sigh right before a light knocking came to the apartment door.

Garden Walk, Number 10- second floor and directly above number 7- Antonio Carreido Fernandez.

Toni stood up and stretched, popping his back before padding over to the door and opening it to see a sleepy American. "Hola, Al. What are you doing here on this late noche?" He asked curiously, tilting his head a bit.

Al gave a weak chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. "I couldn't sleep." He admitted sheepishly. "You mind if I bunk over? We could totally have a sleep-over!"

Spain chuckled and nodded. "No problemo, mi amigo." He said simply before allowing the American in. "Would you like some coffee or tea or something?" He offered happily, striding over to the kitchen while the American plopped down on the couch.

"Coffee sounds great." He responded.

The two countries sat on the couch, criss-crossed in their positions and facing one another, laughing and gossiping like two teenage girls. The conversations went from gossips about world-wide celebrities, to world leaders, and even to personification gossips. Which lead to the conversation about which countries were dating, who liked who, and so on.

Toni huffed a bit, a faint blush coming to his cheeks. "I don't understand what's with me and Italians."

Alfred tilted his head. "You mean Romano?"

Spain sighed heavily and nodded weakly. "I love Romano, but ever since you showed me that chat website, I've been talking to another Italian... And I'm almost positive I've fallen for him, as well.."

America chuckled, knowing the person in which he was talking about all too well. "What are you so worried about?"

"Well, if it's a human.. It'll only hurt me to get into a relationship with him.." He sighed weakly. "That and I don't know if he even likes me back."

America smiled fondly. "You won't know unless you try." He said gently, trying to help the Spanish man out. Then, a quote popped into his head. "Let me tell you this; 'If you've fallen in love with two people, choose the second. Because if you truly loved the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.' A quote by my favorite actor Johnny Depp." He said, smiling brightly.

Toni's green eyes widened as though the world finally made sense. "Is that how you chose England?" He asked curiously.

Alfred blushed at that. "Well, I've loved others, but I've never loved someone nearly as much as I do Arthur... I've never had to choose." He said softly, smiling sheepishly.

Toni nodded. "I guess you're right. But how should I go about meeting him? I mean, I don't even know his name, let alone where he lives." He responded, rolling those green eyes.

"Drop hints." Al scrunched his brow slightly. "Like, tell him you'll only be living 'here' - don't say where - for two more months. Tell him about restaurants around here, but make sure they're located almost everywhere. It's actually not that hard to do. Tell him... Tell him that your boss is mad at you and that you might have to bunk with a friend soon." Alfred finished with a wink.

Toni smiled widely. "I'll definitely do that-" He was cut off by a yawn. "-tomorrow."

The two chuckled and nodded to one another. "Hey, do you have any movies?" Al asked.

"Well, I have that Avengers movie you let me borrow. Why?" Antonio asked curiously.

"Wanna watch that until we pass out?" He asked.

Toni smiled brightly again and nodded. "Si!"

* * *

_**Little-Tomato_Ripe-and-Angry**_ : What do you mean?  
**Guitar-Player-Extraordinaire** : Exactly what I said. I only have two more months to live in the place I'm currently at.  
_**Little-Tomato_Ripe-and-Angry**_ : Why?!  
**Guitar-Player-Extraordinaire** : My boss is angry at me for some reason... I might have to go bunk with a friend until he cools down.

Toni waited for a while for the other to respond, easing the silence only with the American beside him sipping his coffee loudly and the Mexican music playing softly through the radio.

"Dude, he's taking sooo long to respond!" Al cried out, watching the screen like a hawk.

_**Little-Tomato_Ripe-and-Angry**_ : Seriously?  
**Guitar-Player-Extraordinaire** : Yeah. It kinda sucks, but now I have to search for someone to house me until that blows over.  
_**Little-Tomato_Ripe-and-Angry**_ : If he's mad now, why do you have to leave in two months?

"Shit! Um-Um-Duuuuude! What are you gonna saaaay!" Al asked loudly, looking around like crazy trying to think of something.

Spain chuckled. "Don't worry, chico, I've got this."

**Guitar-Player-Extraordinaire** : Well, mi hermano is getting married in a couple months and wants me to come out for the marriage.  
_**Little-Tomato_Ripe-and-Angry**_ : Where?  
_**Little-Tomato_Ripe-and-Angry**_ : I mean, where's the marriage, anyway.  
**Guitar-Player-Extraordinaire** : Spain. If you haven't necessarily picked up on it, my family is from there.  
_**Little-Tomato_Ripe-and-Angry**_ : Well, I have noticed...  
_**Little-Tomato_Ripe-and-Angry**_ : But who's going to house you until then?  
**Guitar-Player-Extraordinaire** : Well, I'm not too sure. I'll just ask around, I guess.  
**Guitar-Player-Extraordinaire** : I'm going to the local Olive Garden in a bit to ask a friend about it.

"I'm a genius." Spain said confidently.

"You really are." Al commented with wide eyes. He took a sip from his coffee before continuing. "No one gives you enough credit."

_**Little-Tomato_Ripe-and-Angry**_ : Well.. We are in the same time-zone... You can't be too far away.  
**Guitar-Player-Extraordinaire** : Oh, No no!  
**Guitar-Player-Extraordinaire** : I could never ask you.. You must be too busy, and don't you work at a cafe or something? Are you sure you'd be able to feed two grown men on that salary?  
_**Little-Tomato_Ripe-and-Angry**_ : I'm positive. I have more than enough.  
_**Little-Tomato_Ripe-and-Angry**_ : We can always meet up someplace first...  
**Guitar-Player-Extraordinaire** : Do you happen to live near Richmond? Virginia, that is.  
**Little-Tomato_Ripe-and-Angry** : Yes, actually.  
**Little-Tomato_Ripe-and-Angry** : We can meet up some place today, if you like. It's not that far of a drive, at all.  
**Guitar-Player-Extraordinaire** : How about the McDonalds? Everyone knows that place.  
**Guitar-Player-Extraordinaire** : And how will I know what to look for?  
_**Little-Tomato_Ripe-and-Angry**_ : I can.. I can take an old shirt and use fabric paint.. Write 'Little Tomato' on it.  
**Guitar-Player-Extraordinaire** : I'll do the same then.  
**Guitar-Player-Extraordinaire** : Well, with Guitar Player.  
_**Little-Tomato_Ripe-and-Angry**_ : 5 o'clock sound good?  
**Guitar-Player-Extraordinaire** : Sounds great. I'm going to go offline to get ready.  
_**Little-Tomato_Ripe-and-Angry**_ : Okay. I will, too.  
**Little-Tomato_Ripe-and-Angry** : Ciao.  
**Guitar-Player-Extrordinare** : Adios.

"Dude! Okay, let's go to my apartment and get you ready!"

* * *

Lovino's heart was racing at about a mile a minute as he sat in the fast-food restaurant. The male was taking deep breaths, trying hard to calm himself. It was only 4:55, after all. It wasn't like the other man didn't have any more time to come in. Yet, he couldn't help but feel stupid sitting there.

The other man could be a rapist, for all he knew. Yet, he knew it was otherwise. Alfred wouldn't trust his website's moderation with just anybody, after all. A sigh came from the Italian as he stood. The least he could do was order something to eat in the mean time. He got in line for food and wasn't in line for twenty seconds before somebody tapped on his shoulder.

Too excited for his own good, he turned with his hopes high- hoping to see a tan and handsome man.

And he did.

He saw gorgeous emerald eyes, a tan body, and a serene smile- one he knew all too well. One he had fallen in love with long, long ago. One he was hoping to get over with this new online fling. One he was positive wouldn't love him back.

Antonio Carreido Fernandez smiled widely at the Italian. "Lovi, what are you doing here?" He asked in an up beat manner.

"Meeting'a someone." He responded curtly. "What the crapola are you doing here?" He glared at the taller man.

"Same thing..." Spain said simply, glancing down at the Italian's white shirt.

Which, in red letters, had "Little Tomato" painted on it in lovely script. Lovi noticed the way those green orbs widened and the way his jaw clenched slightly before he glanced down at the other's black shirt.

Which, lo and behold, had 'Guitar Player' written on it in red and yellow print.

Their eyes went up and met at the same time.

"No'a way!" "No way!"

Romano felt the blush on his face grow and worsen. "You're the idiota I fell for?!" He asked angrily, not necessarily watching what he was saying.

Spain's jaw fell and only then did the Italian realize what he said. His amber eyes widened and tears flooded their linings. "Why did'a you lie to me? You'a told me you were... You said you were'a out in'a the fields.." He asked, his voice hitching slightly.

Toni's face fell, his heart filling with guilt. He dragged an almost willing Romano to a table and sat him down before a true scene was caused. "I need to stay away from my boss. He's mad about my new alliance with Denmark. I'm staying with America until the heat washes over." He said soothingly, keeping a hold on the Italian's hand and rubbing it with his thumb gently.

The Italian sniffled a bit. "So wh-why not'a tell me?"

"It needed to be very low-key." He said with a smile. "No one checks on me at home besides Portugal, and-"

"I DO!" He shouted, cringing after it. He sniffled again. "I do." He whispered. "I checked about a month before I came here to tell you where I was going to be. I checked every week until I came here. I tried. I actually tried-

"Lo siento, Roma." Spain whispered.

He sniffed again. "I was so worried.. I thought you hated me.. I tried to get over you, but you found your way into my heart agian..." He whispered out, shaking his head

Antonio leaned over the table to place a gentle kiss on the upset man's forehead. "Te amo, Lovi. I never meant to hurt you."

The Italian looked up to those emerald irises. "You missed."

Scrunching his brows in confusion, Spain only had time to tilt his head before Lovino's lips were on his. It was a gentle, quick, and fleeting kiss, but it filled him with exuberance anyway. "Ti amo troppo, idiota."


End file.
